This invention relates to power snowthrowers and, more specifically, to the arrangement of the discharge guide in the snowblower and the manner of producing turning movement of the discharge guide.
Power snowblowers conventionally utilize a discharge guide in association with the collector assembly to control the direction and distance snow is thrown. The discharge guide is generally capable of turning through a preselected arc to discharge snow either to the right or the left of the snowthrower or to any intermediate position, all within the control of the operator.
This invention is directed to the construction and arrangement of the discharge guide and its turning control and has among its general objects the provision of both a discharge chute arrangement and control therefor which are relatively simplified and economical to fabricate and assemble and yet are reliable in overall operation.